Gas separation can be performed by a number of different methods such as employing gas adsorbent materials, filtration through membranes, refrigeration techniques, etc. The cost and speed of the gas separation varies with each technique. One application of interest is the separation of hydrogen from hydrogen bearing gases, for example, a hydrocarbon gas such as natural gas or methane. The separated hydrogen can be employed in fuel cells or for combustion.